


Sky of Fire

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Written for Jonsa week challenge.  I chose Sky.





	

“Where is he?!” Sansa demanded as she tried to force her way into the room.

“My Lady he’s not right yet,” Ser Davos cautioned.

“I don’t care!” Sansa said as she tried to push past him. “I need to see him!”

“Sansa it was a horrible battle, we lost many men and when he was found he was under a fallen tree unable to…” Tormond began.

“Let me through!” Sansa demanded.

Ser Davos moved to the side and allowed her entrance. She walked toward the area where everyone seemed to be huddled and saw Jon laid out on a table, his one leg exposed and being maneuvered around while a series of terrible sounds came from his throat.

“Sansa you shouldn’t be here!” Sam cried as he held Jon’s leg between his hands and sweat dripped down his head.

Sansa looked at Jon’s pained expression and knew she could be no where else but here. There was a woman next to Jon pouring wine down his throat and looking half as disheveled as he did. Her hair was white as snow and she looked scared as well.

“My Queen,” Sansa said giving a slight bow to the woman Jon had agreed to follow to the Iron Throne.

“Lady…Lady Stark,” The Dragon Queen nodded before she poured more wine into Jon’s mouth.

Sansa walked toward Jon and saw that his eyes were having trouble focusing but he looked for her.

“I’m right here,” Sansa said as she grabbed his bloodied hand. “I’m with you.”

He squeezed her hand so hard she thought she may need bones reset.

“Sansa,” he gasped as he pulled her toward him.

Sansa leaned into his face; it was covered in blood and dirt and alcohol.

“The sky was your hair,” he groaned as Sam got ready to reset another bone in his leg.

“What?” Sansa asked, confused.

“It was filled with fire,” Jon whispered.

Sansa smiled down at him and kissed him softly on his lips, audience be damned. She and he had made promises to each other about their future after this battle was done and she planned to follow through on them.

“Ready, Jon?” Sam asked again as he carefully held two bones.

Jon nodded his head and before Sansa could take another breath there was an ungodly crack and snap in the room as Jon screamed out in pain and practically ripped her hand off.

“Isn’t there something else we can give him?!” The Dragon queen demanded as she wiped some sweat and blood off her face.

“Sansa…Sansa…” Jon huffed.

“What do you want Jon? Anything?” Sansa asked as she leaned over so she was just an inch away from his face.

“Tell Sam to just get it done and not think of me,” Jon said softly.

“Oh, my love,” Sansa said as she kissed the side of his face.

“Please,” Jon whispered.

Sansa nodded and stood back up, letting go of Jon’s hand she walked over to Sam and he looked at her surprised when she whispered Jon’s instructions to him. 

Sam looked toward Jon for confirmation and when his friend nodded Sam felt his stomach drop.

Sansa walked back toward Jon and took his hand in hers again.

“What? What’s happening?” The Dragon Queen demanded.

“He told Sam to just get it done and not worry about him,” Sansa said calmly as she pushed some hair back from Jon’s forehead.

“But it’s going to cause him so much pain, I won’t have it!” The Dragon Queen said dumbfounded as she looked at her nephew and Lady Stark.

Sansa watched as Sam took Jon’s bones in his hand and prepared himself to start a series of snaps and maneuvers that would put it back to rights as quickly as possible. Jon would probably be left with a limp but waiting too long would allow the bones to heal in their wrong positions and cause worse damage.

When the first large crack happened Sansa felt it in her own bones and Jon screamed out in pain and then went unconscious. Sansa watched and listened to each horrible crunch that followed and was happy Jon was no longer awake.

“You must stop! It’s not…”

“My Queen, if I may,” Sansa said, interrupting the tirade that was about to happen. “We are made of strength in the North. Allow Jon to be healed as we heal our own.” 

The Dragon Queen looked toward the woman with hair of fire who was fiercely gripping her nephew’s hand. He had spoken of her a great deal in the months she had known him and she had come to understand that he loved her very much. But, it wasn’t until this moment when she saw the determination in this woman’s eyes that the Dragon Queen knew that love was reciprocated. They would have their Northern ways that she would never understand, and she was fine with that. They would be her family.


End file.
